superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 21 (1989-1990)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Ted May, Emily Squires, Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Lou Berger, Belinda Ward, Chris Cerf, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, David Korr, John Weidman, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Josh Selig, Jon Stone * Cast: ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Lisa - Lisa Boggs ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Jelani - Eugene Byrd ** Alex - Alexis Cruz ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Savion - Savion Glover ** Mr. Handford - Leonard Jackson ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gabi - Gabriela Rose Reagan ** Mike - Ward Saxton ** Hiroshi - Gedde Watanabe ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Camille Bonora, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Judith Sladky, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Brian Muehl, Peter MacKennan and Jim Henson * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox with Kermit Love, Connie Peterson, Paul Hartis, Barry Link, Peter MacKennan, Stephan Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Richard Termine * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Special Songs: Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Mark Saltzman, Cheryl Hardwick, Norman Stiles, Stephen Lawrence, Sara Durkee, Paul Jacobs, Alan Menken, Dave Conner * Additional Music by: Bob Golden * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Craig Bigelow, Gordon McClelland, Arlene Sherman, Robert J. Emerick, Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Art Directors: Byron Taylor, Tina Zeno * Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Steve Springford * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane Mitchell * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Paul Lacy, Martha O'Connor, Leslie Brothers, Tim Carter, Walter Jacob, Angela Santomero, Nina Shelton * Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Martins Gaujenieks, Susan Noll * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Researchers: Daniel R. Anderson, Laura Brown, Amy Laura Dombro, Herb Ginsburg, Darlene Powell-Hobson, Ellen Schecter, Karen Hill Scott, Marsha E. Williams * Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by Public Television Stations. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1989-1990 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1989-1990 Muppets, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Facilities by: Unitel Video, Inc. Category:Sesame Street Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:HBO Max